Cikeran Gods
The Gods of Cikera are divided into three distinct categories. First are the Immortals, beings of great power that are tied fundamentally to the nature of existence, making them impossible to destroy until the very destruction of existence itself. The Greater Deities are powerful beings born at the moment of creation, as part of the division of the fundamental forces of Good, Evil, Law and Chaos. While these beings are technically mortal, their powers are on the same scale as that of the Immortals, meaning they are virtually invincible to any but another God. Finally are the Lesser Deities, the weakest of the divine forces, but beings of immense power in their own right. These lesser deities don't come from the same force of creation that made the Greater Deities. These are mortals, growing beyond the limits of their beings and ascending into divine power. =The Immortals= The Immortals are set apart from the other Gods, as beings of a different nature as a result of their ties to existence. While the other Gods use their worshipers as pieces in an eternal struggle for power with the other Gods, as well as to advance the influence of their own domains and spheres, the Immortals are beyond such things. They exist without any discernible agenda or goals, simply exuding the fundamental forces of existence about them. Cero Curator of Worlds Agent of Balance Moirae The Collective Soul Force of Good Azoi The Despair Force of Evil Thanases Judgement Eternal Agent of Law Aeonax Essence of Change Agent of Chaos =The M'akua= The M'akua are also set apart from the other Gods. Whatever agent created the gods, did something different with these beings. Legend states that the M'akua Pantheon was once the single deity M'akua. This deity however was partially split, as if when it was created it came from an essence that already had the beginnings of other Gods being created from it. M'akua deteriorated in the fleeting eons of creation eventually splitting into eight individual deities. They set themselves apart from the other Gods remaining as a tight pantheon. Despite their differences they work together toward a common goal, with their worshipers forming a single united religion celebrating them as a Pantheon with only minor worship to each individual God. An'aa Chaotic Neutral The Warrior Tl'oodi Chaotic Neutral The Great Tree Ne'ol Chaotic Neutral The Storm Cloud Ni Neutral Good The Mother Ni'en Neutral The Last Breath Doon'eh Lawful Neutral The Wise One Sita Neutral Evil The Secret Sha Lawful Good The Sun =The Greater Pantheon= The Greater Pantheon is the loose collection of every other God that isn't part of the M'akua or one of the Immortals. The Gods and Goddesses within this pantheon will forge and break alliances, work to elevate themselves and cast down their rivals. Many of these Gods are credited with the creation of one race or another, though it is unclear if these associations are true. What is known is that many of these Gods have adopted the imagery of their patron races, their avatars appearing in their forms, and often using the advantage they have within these races to push their own agenda. Greater Deities Bahamut Lawful Good God of Benevolence, Law, and Metallic Dragons Tiamat Lawful Evil Goddess of Chaos, Evil, and Chromatic Dragons Titania Chaotic Neutral Goddess of Nature, Spirits, and the Fey Oberon Chaotic Evil God of Selfishness and Wild Magic Moradin Lawful Good God of Clans, Stone, and Dwarves Garlan Glitaran Lawful Good God of Gems, Gold, and Gnomes Yondalla Neutral Good Goddess of Fertility, Protection, and Halflings Gruumsh Chaotic Evil God of Battle, Viciousness, and Orcs Celestian Neutral God of the Stars, Wonders, and Magic Pelor Neutral Good God of the Light, Healing, and Men Kord Chaotic Good God of Athletics, Storms, Strength, and Battle Brigid Lawful Good Goddess of Poetry, Healing, and Redemption Adad Lawful Neutral God of Lightning, Storms, and Judgement Siftar Chaotic Good Goddess of Luck and Prophecy Anyx Neutral Evil God of Death and Destruction Thodr Neutral Good God of Fire, Sun, and Time Syranta Neutral Good God of the Sky, Winds, and the Aarakocra Lesser Deities Corellon Larethlan Chaotic Good High Elf God of Chance Rillifane Chaotic Neutral Wood Elf God of Nature Lolth Lawful Evil Drow Goddess of Spiders and Darkness Druantia Chaotic Neutral Human Goddess of Trees and Wilderness Vecna Lawful Evil Human God of Destruction and Evil Secretes